Excavating buckets are typically subjected to harsh conditions. Wear members are usually provided to protect the digging edges from premature wear. Such wear members have taken many different forms. For example, wear members have been secured to the lip of a bucket through the use of Whisler-style locking arrangements such as used in U.S. Pat. No. 4,570,365. These locks, however, require through-holes to be formed in the lip and the use of large hammers to drive the wedges into place. Wear members have also been secured to a lip of a bucket by a T-shaped base and a hammerless lock such as disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,088,214 and 7,080,470. While these systems offer improvements over past systems, improved stability, strength, manufacturability, and value in a wear assembly are desirable.